Shibata Mizuki
Shibata Mizuki (柴田 美月) is a student of First High School, a Year 3 Magic Engineering student during her second year, and a Course 2 student during her first year, like Tatsuya. She meets Tatsuya on the first day where he infers that he should be wary of her "eyes". Later, they become friends after hanging out in the same friend circle and class together. Appearance and Personality Mizuki is described as a timid-looking girl who wears eyeglasses. In their era, it is rare for girls to wear glasses because a vision correction procedure is already widespread. Tatsuya correctly inferred that her glasses were to reduce her over-sensitivity to Psion energy, allowing her 'crystal eyes' to even perceive the hidden aura and the exact nature of spirits. She also has very large breasts and a curvaceous figure. Despite being a shy person, Mizuki is the one who loses her temper over the Course 1 students' rude actions during the first day of school, when the group persistently tried to get Miyuki to join them. She provoked Morisaki Shun, the one leading the group of Bloom students, almost resulting in a 'battle using magic' had Chiba Erika not interrupted. Mizuki is also seen as an innocent person, as she appears to take Tatsuya and Miyuki's romantic banter seriously, despite the former admitting that he's only joking around about it. It's also possible that Mizuki has feelings for Yoshida Mikihiko, through subtle hints. Mikihiko has admitted toward Tatsuya, while being unaware of it himself, that he holds special feelings toward Mizuki. (Volume 14, Chapter 4) Mizuki constantly wears glasses, due to her eyes being Over-sensitive to Spirit Particle Emission.Volume 1, Chapter 1 She initially didn't understand what to do with this predicament. It is revealed that she has a special sight that Mikihiko calls Crystal Eyes.Volume 3, Chapter 3 She initially didn't know what to do with this ability. However, Mizuki is a smart person and important events like the Nine Schools Competition and Visitor Arc show this, giving her the chance to use this ability to aid her friends and gather information. Aura Cut Coating Lenses Mizuki wears these Aura Cut Coating Lenses to protect her eyes which are extremely sensitive to Pushions. Mizuki initially wasn't too keen on learning how to use magic and only wanted to become a Magician so that she can learn how to control her eyes. But she is now also motivated to become a Magic Engineer, a change which is due to Tatsuya's influence. Abilities Kokonoe Yakumo, during a conversation with Tatsuya, has noted that Mizuki possesses a powerful spiritual sight but is unable to understand nor control it yet. Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission :Mizuki is extremely sensitive to Pushion (or Spirit Energy) which is considered as a disorder - "Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission". :Tatsuya has acknowledged several times, and Yakumo agrees, that Mizuki may be able to discover the abilities or secrets of Tatsuya due to her sight. Yakumo has pointed out that if she had that level of control of her eyes then she would not be so troubled by them. : : Crystal Eyes :It is the term Mikihiko used to refer to Mizuki's special eyes when he found out she can see the difference in colors of the spirits. :Summoning Magicians like Mikihiko, while knowing that the spirits have colors, cannot actually see them. The spirits' colors aren't identified by sight but through magic recognition of the vibrations. As such, a person like Mizuki, who possesses this ability, maybe the one person who can ascend to the heights of Divine Earth Magic. Nine Schools Competition Arc :Related Articles: Golden Electron Silkworms | Battle Board | Mirage Bat | Nine Schools Competition When Watanabe Mari was caught in an accident during the Battle Board competition, Tatsuya asked for Mikihiko and Mizuki's insights about what caused it, but the latter was unable to give any because she was wearing her eyeglasses, rendering her unable to see foreign entities.Volume 3, Chapter 7 However, during the Official Division of Mirage Bat event during the Nine Schools Competition, Mizuki removed her eyeglasses, as a precaution in case another incident broke out. After Kobayakawa's fall, she called Tatsuya, telling him that she saw a spirit bursting apart near where Kobayakawa's CAD, which turned out to be invaluable information.Volume 4, Chapter 11 Yokohama Disturbance Arc :Related Articles: Thesis Competition | Sorcery Booster | Magic Association | Ghost Walker Her special eye was also a tremendous help during the Great Asian Union's invasion in Yokohama AD 2095. She was at the Thesis Competition as a spectator and Tatsuya's fan. She was helping Mikihiko find and identify the Sorcery Boosters on board of the mechs the enemy was using.Volume 7, Chapter 11 It was also her who detected the presence of the small task force that was aiming to create a diversion and steal magic research materials from the Yokohama branch of the Magic Association. The diversion was lead by Lu Ganghu whose bestial aura was felt by Mizuki from a great distance. Chen Xiangshan was trespassing the building without problems using Ghost Walker, but Miyuki managed to capture him thanks to Mizuki's assistance.Volume 7, Chapter 12 Visitor Arc :Related Articles: Paranormal Parasite She was also a reliable help during the Paranormal Parasite incident. When a Parasite entered First High School, possessing Michaela Hongou, she was the among the first to detect its presence. Her eyes enabled her to provide Tatsuya with the necessary aim information to drive the Parasite away.Volume 10, Chapter 8 Later, when the Parasite hiding in Pixie awakened and gained a personality due to Mitsui Honoka's strong and pure emotions towards Tatsuya, she identified this connection with her special eyes.Volume 10, Chapter 11 When the final battle between Tatsuya's group, the other involved human parties, and the Parasites was fought in First High's outdoor training ground, she was there to help with finding and tracking the Parasites.Volume 11, Chapter 16 References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Magic Engineering Course